After Breaking Dawn: Edward and Bella
by blushinggreeneyes
Summary: This is something I wrote based on after breaking dawn. It's my first one I've written about Breaking Dawn.  Please Review.


Bella P.O.V

I smelt the grass by the woods, the smell of the blood pulsing through animals that hid in beneath rocks, tree trunks and plants near me. Edward gently stroked my face with his fingertips and I jumped at the contact, inhaling deeply. I had no idea I was holding my breath, He touched my cheek softly with the back of his hand and he smiled my favourite crooked smirk. I smiled back, and I knew that, even though I could never blush again, I would always feel like my heart was beating erratically.

Reaching over he grabs me and, pulls me over to cradle me in his lap. Smoothing my hair off my face he kisses my eyes, then my cheeks, and I curl my arms around him. Oh he smells so good, it was so comforting. He buries his nose in my hair and wraps me in his arms, holding me tightly and we sit, neither of us saying anything, just holding each other. Edward kissed my temple. He tips my chin up and plants a gentle kiss on my lips. "Your lips are so soft just the same as when your human, my beautiful girl," he whispers.

"Kiss me again." Edward stills, one hand on my back "Kiss me," I breathe, and then his mouth was on me, as he moves his right hand into my hair, holding me in place, and lifts his left to cradle my face. His tongue invades my mouth. His hand still curled around my neck beneath my chin, he breaks away leaving me breathless. I felt his breath on my neck, He runs his nose along my jaw and softly kissed my throat, my cheek, my temple as a lied on him, my head lolling against his neck. I felt him smile against me. He raises my hand to his lips and plants a cool kiss on my index finger where my wedding and engagement ring laid.

Edward's arm tightens around me. "I love you" I whisper, my breath catching in my throat. His face full of love. He blinks to hide his surprise. "I love you Isabella Cullen" he breathes, his eyes darkening. I gaze up at him

I pulled away from Edward and stared into his golden eyes. Sun light peeked through two trees, shining onto his skin. I drew in a deep breath. And stared at his sparkling skin, beautiful, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Edward chuckled and stepped back from me, he was still sparkling. He rubbed my arm and hugged me tight. This moment was so special and sweet, I made sure I cherished it. 

"Bella, Open your mind please" he stroked my cheek.  
I rolled my eyes, I stretched it out, making sure it didn't bounce back, and smiled as I saw Edward's face lifted into one of his smiles. Edward.  
'Thank you,' he mouthed, and then he kissed my lips gently.  
'Smell that?' Edward asked. He was stood upright again in less than a second.  
'Uh-huh,' I said. I could smell mountain lion, Edward and mines favourites. We turned together towards the smell and he held my hand tighter.

...

Edward P.O.V

I made my way back to the cottage while Bella was still hunting. I found Renesmee, my beautiful daughter nestled in her bed all snug and warm. My half vampire, half human little girl.

I gently pulled her toward my chest; she was in a peaceful sleep. I stroked one of her rosy cheeks which were like Bella's had been. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her and her mother. My girls. I could hardly believe it, Bella and I-against all odds, had created a new life.

Renesmee fluttered her eyes and opened them, staring up at me curiously. Her thoughts were relieved, but there was still a little furrow between her brows and her eyes were looking around for her mother. I laughed; she looked almost identical to Bella when she did that. "Mommy's still hunting baby girl, she'll be back soon."

I lifted a finger to her forehead and soothed the line out with my fingertip, her little finger gripped around mine.

_Daddy, I love you._

It felt like my heart might beat again, when she thought or said those words. I remembered that first day I spent with Bella in our meadow; it seemed like a long time ago.

I found myself loving Bella even more than I thought possible, I couldn't believe that I hadn't wanted Renesmee for one second. I always wanted her; I was just terrified of losing my love. My life.

Now my heart didn't belong to just one. These two girls changed everything for me. Before I met Bella, I thought I was fine by myself. I thought of myself as undeserving of love, destined to be alone. Yet again I was glad to have been wrong. I would do anything and everything for them.

"And I love you, my angel. And so does your mommy, She'll be back soon."

Renesmee's thoughts caught my attention.

_Momma is very pretty. Daddy don't you think?_

"I know. She is the most beautiful thing in the world." I turned back to Renesmee, "Well one of the most beautiful things in the world." I tapped Renesmee on the tip of her nose.

And that's when Bella gracefully made her way through the front door of the cottage and come next to me and wrap her arms around both Renesmee and I.


End file.
